


Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus's Trek

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fart Fetish, Farting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Inspired by Fanfiction, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus go through an assortment of strange adventures involving certain farting girls by the bizarre request of Arceus.





	Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus's Trek

**Author's Note:**

> Was updating several old stories of mine on Fanfiction Net, and I felt that this justified their actions because why not.

Dr. Hoshi was doing some scientific experiments within his lab while Peppy Ankylosaurus was eating some lettuce, nodding his head as suddenly Arceus popped up, being covered in dirt.

Dr. Hoshi: (in shock) Whoa, Arc? What are you doing here?

Arceus: (coughs while getting up) Well... I just happened to have stumbled through the multiverse, and... well, uh-

Peppy: (groans) For crying out loud, just get to the point!

Arceus: Well... Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus decided to just update some of his random fetish fanfics, and he involved you guys in it.

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy groaned in unison as they knew exactly what was going to happen. Arceus chuckled to himself as he sent the two dinosaurs into a white portal he summoned, the Pokemon god deciding to watch what would occur from there on.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus somehow ended up in the Fungi Forest, the two dinosaurs looking at each other as they both squinted their eyes while looking at each other.

"Just where the hell are we?" Peppy asked while looking around for his lettuce.

"This place seems familiar..." Dr. Hoshi stated as he turned his head to see Tiny Kong farting, making him sigh. "Oh. Well there's the main reason why."

"Oh yeah! These pants are so pooped!" Tiny laughed as she let out a big fart so huge, it caused Dr. Hoshi and Peppy to be bowled away from the broken wind.

* * *

Arceus hummed as he was still in Dr. Hoshi's lab, nodding his head as he observed the many experiments the purple raptor scientist has stored.

Arceus: Harryhausen really has a way with storing ancient achievements... I wonder if he could still put them to good use...

* * *

Back with the unlucky duo of dinosaurs, Dr. Hoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus fell down into a hole that led the dino duo into the Crystal Caves, with Dr. Hoshi noticing some of the shining crystals as Peppy looked around for his lettuce.

"This island is much bigger than it seems." Dr. Hoshi commented as he adjusted his light blue glasses. "This is probably why some folks have problems with collecting so much junk."

"The only thing I want to collect is my lunch." Peppy stated as he spotted a bright shining bunch of lettuce on a cliff, his eyes opening up. "Hello, beautiful..."

"Hello, yellow fellow!" Greeted Tiny Kong, who farted right in the yellow Ankylosaurus' face as she laughed, rubbing her gas passing butt as she pooted more. "I'll never get tired of doing that!"

Dr. Hoshi began to run away as Peppy rolled towards him like a boulder, with the two tumbling down a cliff as they both screamed, not knowing what was waiting for them, with Tiny Kong continuing to fart.


End file.
